Naming He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Stupid Nicknames
by goodgirl275
Summary: Just what the title says. Now expanded! [Chapter 2: Umbridge] now posted! My continue to add characters. Rated T for language.
1. Voldemort

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongHi! Haven't written anything for a while, but I have a few stories in the works. Just felt like uploading a list of all the stupid Voldemort names I could find (which is surprisingly a small amount) and some of my own ideas. Enjoy!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strong(New names added!)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He-who-must-not-be-named/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"You-know-who/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Schmoldermort/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Cuddlemort/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"(Lord) Moldy Shorts/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Baldy/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Snake Face/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Noseless Creep/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The Dark Lord/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Incompetent Fool/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"TMR/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Tom Marvolo Riddle/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Tom/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Tommy/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Tommy-boy/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The Tom-inator /p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The Tomster /p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Riddle/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I am/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The All-Powerful Darkly Supreme Evil Lord Wrongdoer Pope-King/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Murderer/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Killed-By-A-Baby-Man/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Roadkill/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Voldefart/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Voldywhore/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Mr. Resurrected Ass-Face/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Moldy Death/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Death Eater King/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"A Stain on the Good Name of Society/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"em(Post 1st posing; Contributed by LeighaGreene:)/em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Tromedlov/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Mr. Moldyshorts (emphasis on the Mr., emnot/em 'Lord')/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"He Who Needs to Brush Up on His French/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Snakeface/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"That Dark Wanker/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"His Flightiness/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"M. de Mort/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The Red-Eyed Spaz/p 


	2. Umbridge

**I'm frustrated, so I'm going to do another one of these. Part 2: Umbridge - belittling names. Note: Some swearing.**

Umbitch

The Toad Woman

Pink Abomination

Bloody Pink Witch

Hogwarts High Inquisitor

Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic

Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office

Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission

Pink Toad

Monster-Woman

Unknown Creature

Pink Blob of Evil

A Stereotypical 'Harry Potter' Witch

Hagrid-Hater

Devil Wears Pink

Pink Demon

Her Halfblooded Highness

 _(Post 1st posing; Contributed by Maveriqua:)_

The Toad Queen

Unfortunate Victim of Tranfiguration

Hater of Fun

The Pink Himmler

SS Toady

 **Not sure if I will continue to continue these lists, but if I do, I think doing some good guys (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, etc) and others might be fun. If you feel strongly either way, let me know through a PM or just review... I'll do these when I have time and I feel like it... Hope you enjoyed XD**


End file.
